Stereo Hearts
by Jncera
Summary: Collection of Spitfire drabbles from here and there. Individual summaries inside. Stories are unrelated to each other.
1. Stereo Heart

**A/N:** I wrote this after yukiiix on Tumblr made a Spitfire Youtube video to Gym Class Heroes' "Stereo Hearts" at my nutty request. I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Tumblr, but I thought I'd share on here also to keep us from going nuts from the absence of an episode this coming Friday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stereo Heart<strong>_  
>Dedicated to yukiiix on Tumblr<p>

_Sometimes there isn't a fine line between love and hate, especially if that line comprises of a tone-deaf speedster, a sappy song, and a irked archer._

* * *

><p>Artemis hated a lot of things.<p>

She hated getting splinters that you could feel but could not see. She hated wearing sweaters that turned her hair into an electrical outlet. She hated people who were adamant about continuing conversations in public bathrooms (seriously, when is it _ever_ appropriate to gossip while taking a dump?).

And today, she added one more thing to the endless list of things she hated: road-trips with Wally—Wally-stinkin-West. Wally-won't-shut-up-for-a-minute-West. Wally-I'm-the-driver-so-I-get-to-choose-what-songs-we-listen-to-West.

Wally-belting-out-_Stereo-Hearts_-at-the-top-of-his-tone-deaf-lungs-West.

Artemis briefly wondered how painful it would be if she jumped out of the convertible right now; or maybe if she were lucky, she'd just black-out and slip into a coma and never have to listen to that horrendous singing for a few months.

"_If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand!_"

She grimaced and slowly turned to Wally attempting to rap—keyword: _attempting_. He was holding the steering wheel with one hand, and drumming the fingers of his other hand on the car-door to either the beat of the song or the bumps on the road—she really couldn't tell. He caught her eye and winked, and continued to the chorus.

"_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you, so listen close: hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te!_"

Artemis bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming the string of exasperated profanity just waiting to be vomited out. She instead channeled that restless energy into running her fingers through her hair, and winced at all the wind-blown knots. _Great._ Plus-one to the list of things she hated.

Wally switched hands on the steering wheel and grabbed Artemis's hand in his own. She looked over again and saw him smiling at her as he continued to sing.

"_Make me your radio; turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you—just sing along to my stereo._"

He lifted her hand to his lips, and then delicately kissed her—first near her wrist, and then the back of her palm, and finally the diamond ring on her finger.

Artemis couldn't help herself. She grinned, and that grin morphed into a smile, which gradually erupted into laughter.

Don't get her wrong; she still hated car-rides with Wally West.

Wally-can't-sing-to-save-his-skin-West.

Wally-I'm-super-cheesy-and-corny-West.

But he was _her_ Wally West, and—with a defeated sigh—she admitted he _was_ her (tone-deaf) radio with the stereo heart that only beats for her.


	2. Midnight Meditations

**A/N:** For **goose-flesh** on Tumblr, who wanted "Wall-Art – alien abduction…or just anything Spitfire…" Since I'm fresh out of alien-abduction ideas, I went with the latter choice.

My brain kind of barfed this out at like…2 AM this morning so I apologize if it makes absolutely no sense.

I also gigantically apologize ahead of time if this gives you cavities from all the fluff and cheese and corn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight Meditations<strong>_

_Some lovers dream at night; others awake to ponder their dreams in reality._

* * *

><p>Sometimes he would wake randomly in the night just so he could look at her. He would prop himself on an elbow and would stare silently, and memorize every peaceful feature in her face illuminated by the golden night-light far off in a corner of their room, every steady rise and fall of her chest, and every soft sensation of warmth emanating from her body. Sometimes he would brush a finger through the golden pools of her glowing hair on her pillow, or shift the comforter so her shoulder was covered, or lean into her neck and breath in her unnamable hypnotic scent of sugar and spice, fire and ice—but mainly he would just rest his chin on his hand and smile in wonder.<p>

Because that's exactly what she was—full of wonder. Everything from her dark lashes to the curve of her pink lips fascinated him, every wink and passionate kiss awed him, and every smoldering glare and fiery remark intrigued him.

She intimidated him from the very start—and that's why he fell. No; he didn't fall—he _crashed_, and every doctrine he once held for the opposite sex shattered into a million shards of glass that became embedded in the asphalt of dissolved paradigms.

She was the only girl—woman—in his life outside of family to have the audacity to yell to his face. She didn't artificially sugar-coat or whip-cream-top any argument; she gave everything to him raw—slapped down every chunk of accusation while it was still pumping blood. When she became serious, there was no bull-shit, no smart-ass-ing, and no faking.

And it scared him; it scared him absolutely shitless.

But the jolt he felt in his heart when her grey eyes would bore into his and her cheeks would flush with anger gradually became indistinguishable from the hummingbird heart-beat he experienced when those same eyes would gaze at him with airy mirth, and those same cheeks would tinge pink from laughing at his humorous antics.

She terrified him, but it was exactly that talent of hers that made him fall head-over-heels. Her fire enticed him, and when he discovered that the flame didn't burn, but instead aroused every fiber of his body and soul, he fell irrevocably in love.

Kent Nelson was accurate from the beginning—she _was_ his spitfire.

He enjoyed these serene moments, when everything was silent save for her rhythmic breathing, and nothing existed in the world except them.

In these ethereal moments, they weren't The Flash and Artemis, protectors of Central City and Justice League members. In these bubbles of silent halcyon, they were merely Wally and Artemis West—the couple who enjoyed arguing everything from zombie apocalypse theories to the best way to bake a crème brûlée, sporadic road-trips to unplanned destinations, and each other's snarky and snuggly company. In these moments, they weren't simply teammates and colleagues; they were lovers and best friends.

He felt his eyelids yearn for darkness, and he knew this tranquil pause in time was coming to an end. He sighed and leaned over to lay a delicate kiss on her soft lips. She never stirred whenever he did this, and he never informed her about his solo night-time musings. Maybe he'll tell her one day. He lied back down on his side and wrapped an arm around her torso.

But maybe he'll just keep these moments his secret, he thought, as his hand absentmindedly moved to rest protectively over her abdomen. He smiled. After all, he wasn't sure just how many more of these peaceful nights he would be able to have in the future.


	3. Fairytales

**A/N:** For **OwlheadAthena** on FFnet, who wanted a fic about Wally and Artemis's future children :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, there definitely would have been an episode tonight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairytales<strong>_

_"Once upon a time"s always end in "happily ever after"s.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>ARTEMIS!"<em>

_Wally lunged forward, ignoring the razor-sharp pain in his ribs as he crashed onto the ground. His hand shot out and managed to grab her wrist, stopping her downwards ascent into the boiling magma. She gasped out loud as she felt her shoulders tear in agony from the sudden momentum change, and looked up with terrified eyes at him. _

"_Artemis! Hold on!" he yelled. _

_The swirling red and orange hundreds of feet below her caused her eyes to involuntarily look downwards, and she felt a surge of heat clawing upwards like the hands of hell. They tried to seize her with their searing nails, and caused her skin to become clammy with sweat and fear. With a stab of horror, she felt her wrist slipping from even Wally's iron-grasp. _

"_Artemis! Let go of your bow and grab my hand!"_

_Her eyes focused on him once again—at his glowing pupils, tainted brown from the fire's glow. They were boring into her with an intensity hotter than any flame, and she obliged, letting the bow in her other hand fall like Icarus into the watery inferno. She swung up her now free hand and clasped onto his wrist, and at the same time found a lone jutting rock by her feet to push herself upwards. _

_Wally reached his other hand to interlock with her arm, but at that moment a deep rumble shook the earth and Artemis felt the stone at her feet give way into an avalanche of rocks. A muted scream died at her lips and she pitched downwards again, before Wally tightened his hold and strained to keep her from plummeting with the falling rocks. _

_Artemis looked back at him and felt a stinging in the back of her eyes. She knew the volcano they were in was going to erupt in any second, and would annihilate any living thing within its blasting radius. She also knew that she and Wally would never get to safety in time if he lingered any longer to save her from the inevitable. _

_Wally suddenly saw the change in her eyes—from fear to apologetic—and froze._

"_No!" he exclaimed. "Artemis, don't!"_

_But already he felt her grasp slip from his hands. _

"_No! Don't let go!" he frantically yelled again. "Just hold on!"_

"_We'll never make it!" she cried out. "Wally," she continued, her voice steadier, "You have to go. You _have_ to leave me."_

_He bit his lip and shook his head, his desperate pleas strangling his throat. _

"_I'm sorry Wally," Artemis murmured, her voice shaking. "But just know…you were the closest—"_

"_NO!" _

_Wally's shout drowned out her words, and her dulling expression returned back to one of alarm. _

"_Damn it Artemis, this is _not_ the time for good-byes!" he forcibly growled, tears suddenly spilling from his eyes and leaving pale, glistening trails where it washed the dirt from his face. "I'm not leaving you, and I'm _not_ giving up! You always complained about me for being stubborn; for being a jerk that never gave up." _

_He tightened his fingers around her wrist and painfully brought his right leg into kneeling position for more leverage. "_And I'm going to prove to you_—" He balanced himself and slowly righted his other leg beneath him. "—_that you're right!_"_

_With a final excruciating yell, he pulled her up, and they both collapsed backwards onto the rocky ground. Wally ignored what felt like a sledgehammer slamming through his back and wrapped his arms tightly around Artemis, both of their chests heaving and gasping for air. _

"_I got you Arty, I got you…" he whispered, his voice cracking, as he cradled her head into his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears of relief flowed past his stinging cuts. _

_He felt her raise her head, and when he opened his eyes, two tearful and trembling grey orbs stared back, and suddenly her hands were clasping his face and her lips were crushed against his—_

"And is that when you asked Mommy to marry you?"

Wally's head jolted, as if waking from a dream, and his gaze met two pairs of shimmering and hopeful eyes—one emerald like his own, and one stormy grey.

He laughed and ruffled his son's haphazard blond hair. "No, Leo, that would have _not_ been the proper place to propose."

"So, what happened next?"

He turned around to his daughter and smiled at how tightly she was clutching the teddy bear in her hands. She was practically choking the poor inanimate animal to death and beyond.

"Well, Thena—"

"_A_thena," she corrected her father. "Nicknames are for _babies_." She leaned forward and rolled her eyes at her younger brother, who simply stuck out his tongue—the default retaliation of your average five-year-old.

Wally pretended to snort and brush her off. "Right, because at the age of ten you're suddenly all grown up, _Athena_."

Athena, however, remained unfazed and stared coolly back in a manner that was almost a perfect imitation of her mother's. "Mom says your sarcasm has no effect."

Wally sighed dejectedly. He couldn't even win against a ten-year-old, but in his defense, Athena really was the splitting image—and personality—of her snarky and hard-headed mother.

"I want to know what happened next!" whined Leo, kicking his feet underneath the covers.

"Well," continued Wally as he leaned back against the rocking chair again, "The walls of the volcano rumbled violently again, and rocks started falling down all over us like giant flaming balls of confetti. We both stood up as quickly as we could, ignoring the pain from all our broken and dislocated bones, and I carried your mom out—"

"Using your superhero powers?"

"Leo! Stop interrupting Dad!"

Wally chuckled. "Yes, using my super-speed, and we were able to high-tail it out of there before the mountain blew up."

"And _then_ you asked Mommy to marry you, right?"

Wally peeked at his daughter and saw her bite her lower lip and unleash a slow sigh of irritation.

"No, Leo," he replied affectionately, turning back to him and trying not to laugh again, "I didn't ask Mommy to marry me until about two years later, but—"

"That was when you realized you _loved_ her!" Leo emphasized the word "love" in the sing-song way of playground children.

Wally leaned over and softly tapped Leo's nose with his finger. "Now _this time_ you're correct!"

"And you lived happily ever after," finished Leo, sinking into his pillow with a happy sigh.

"That's right, my little lion."

Wally looked up and saw Artemis walk in, clad in silken green pajamas, and tossing her wet hair behind her shoulders. She smiled fondly at him before leaning down to kiss Leo on the forehead.

"Well, until you two rambunctious creatures popped out," she teased, tickling Leo's side and causing him to emit a squeal of giggles.

She tucked the covers around his shoulders and walked over to Athena's bed, whose apathetic disguise melted away long enough to ask for a hug.

"_I'm_ not rambunctious," she argued as Artemis embraced her. "_Leo_ is."

"Hey!" cried Leo, sitting up on his bed again. "Well, I'm rubber and you're glue so what you say bounces off of me and sticks to you!"

Athena opened her mouth to strike back but Artemis smoothed down her blond hair and quieted her.

"I rest my case," Artemis concluded, winking at Wally.

Wally stood up from the rocking chair positioned between the two beds and stretched. "Well kiddos, time to sleep before this 'happily ever after' morphs into 'monsters in the closet'—"

"Wally…" Artemis sent him a warning look as she wrapped the covers around Athena.

"I'm not scared of monsters in the closet," yawned Leo as he wiggled back under the blanket, his eyelids fluttering heavily with sleep. "Because Daddy would just use his superpowers to defeat them…"

Wally chuckled and turned off the bed-side lamp. "Goodnight kiddos."

"Night Dad…" Athena and Leo returned in soft lazy mumbles.

He quietly made his way out of the room with Artemis, and shut the door behind them.

"You exaggerated some parts, you know," she teased, wrapping her hand around his pointer finger and leading him down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Oh really," challenged Wally, twirling her around and gently pinning her between the wall and himself.

"Like the part about me crying," she murmured as he started trailing feathery kisses against her neck.

"Well, at least I didn't exaggerate the ending," he whispered, pulling back to gaze fondly into her eyes. And then he kissed her with the same passion as fourteen years ago on the precipice of the volcano, where he had truly felt like even the end of the world couldn't tear him away from her—his spitfire and bed-time fairytale come-true.


	4. Stereo Heart: Epilogue

**A/N:** And now I can't listen to the song without crying. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stereo Heart: Epilogue<br>**_

_Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, sing along to my stereo.. _

Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

><p>It seemed almost brutally ironic that they would "start" in the desert, and also "end" in the desert.<p>

Artemis had tried everything, but the blood would not stop flowing. There was no dam for Wally's wound, as there was none for her tears.

Twenty years was a good number, right? Twenty years together… but as Artemis pressed down on the lukewarm laceration, she couldn't help but be angry at being cheated of _thirty_ years, or even just… _twenty-one._

She felt—rather than saw—Wally weakly wrap his hand around her wrist, pulling her palm away from the gash on his side. She refused to wipe away her tears to make the image clearer. She didn't want to see anything in those green eyes and freckled face except happiness, and love, and that disbelieving adoring way he had winked at her through her wedding veil.

She choked, and grasped his hand to her chest, squeezing them tighter—squeezing to hold onto him for just a little longer; or wistfully forever. She lowered her head to his chest, and strained to hear the notes of his heartbeat. Suddenly, a distant song dimly echoed through her memories, and she began to softly sing the words through raspy breaths.

"I only pray you'll never leave me behind…"

She felt the faintest exhale of laughter float through Wally, and he responded in the tiniest wisp of melodic whispers: "Because good music can be so hard to find…"

A racking shudder shot through Artemis's shoulders, and she squeezed her eyes and her hold on Wally's slipping fingers—and life.

"I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine," she continued between shaking sobs, "thought love was dead, but now…you're changing my mind…"

The deep thuds in Wally's chest gradually began to slow, and finally Artemis sighed with him.

When the others found them hours later, Artemis was still in the same position, listening to Wally's stereo heart that only beat for her—even if now only in her memories.

_My heart's a stereo,__  
><em>_It beats for you, so listen close,__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh…_


	5. Ukulele

**A/N:** Okay, so I feel terrible for making you all sad over the last chapter. But I'd like to say-**these one-shots aren't meant to be continuous!** The first 4 "chapters" just coincidentally seem to be in chronological order. You can see it that way, but I didn't do it on purpose.

Anyway, as a remedy, have some happy that I wrote in 10 minutes (no seriously I timed myself haha) at work today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ukulele<strong>_  
><em>Artemis? Sarcasm? Never..<em>.

* * *

><p>As a joke one Christmas, Artemis gave Wally a ukulele. But by New Years Eve, she was beginning to wonder if the joke was actually on her.<p>

Wally would _not_ stop playing that darn instrument—which would have been fine, if the ukulele wasn't happiness reincarnated in a curvy wooden box with strings.

Didn't Wally understand that it was now impossible for her to mope and feel the winter blues when he was strumming along singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"? Wasn't Wally aware that keeping a frown was currently the most challenging feat for her when he stood there and swayed like one of those bobbing Hawaiian girls that decorated car-dashboards-_especially_ when he donned that one obnoxious flowery shirt with those cargo shorts?

How was Artemis supposed to be grumpy at all when those pinky-poinky noises continuously flowed throughout their house, weaving in and out with the melodic mixing of Wally's voice? There was now absolutely no way for her to remain stern over the terrible misfortunes of her fortunes when every note brought her mind to beaches and napping in lazy hammocks in Wally's arms.

That darn ukulele was the worst Christmas present ever.

It was such a ridiculously horrendous choice that Artemis decided next year, she was going to buy him a guitar. At least guitars would be harder to conceal during their bi-annual meetings at the Justice League's watchtower, and Batman would not have to glare down Wally and declare that he was _not_ his "hey soul sister ain't that mister mister…"


	6. Two Post Salvage Drabbles

**A/N**: Two baby drabbles inspired by the lovely Spitfire moment during "Salvage". The first one picks up right after the scene-cut, and the second one is just a brain vomit of mine lol. I posted them on Tumblr yesterday, and today I thought I'd share with my readers on FFnet. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spitfire Tease<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You still worried about Roy?"<p>

"He's lost babe. Alone. The guy just won't let _anyone_ in."

Wally sighed, and nuzzled his lips against Artemis's smooth neck.

"I'm glad you weren't like that," he spoke, his breath tickling her skin.

Artemis lifted her head and they kissed—a light meeting of the lips that gradually burned with more desire. Wally groaned, and slid one hand underneath Artemis's jersey—well, his jersey—and with a jolt of fire through his veins, felt nothing but bare skin.

But Artemis laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Your paper is still due in about seven hours and fifty minutes, you know" she crooned huskily into his ear.

"Oh come on, Babe," he murmured, lowering his hand once more, this time peeling off and tossing aside his glove. "You can't be wearing _that_—and _only_ that—and not expect me to—"

Artemis leaned back to look into his eyes, and Wally recognized that certain sparkle in her grey orbs.

"Wally."

Said boy grinned, and tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Yes, my Ninja Girlfriend?"

Artemis remained elusive, and her tone became more playful.

"Remember what Kent Nelson said to you?"

The grin on Wally's face grew, and he pulled Artemis back.

"He told me to find my very own Spitfire, one who—"

"—won't let you get away with _anything_," Artemis finished, gently freeing herself away from his arms.

"Now go finish that paper, while I—" In one swift motion, she pulled the jersey off and threw it at a slack-jawed Wally.

"—take a shower," she finished, before winking and sauntering away.

His eyes remained fixated on the swing of her hips until the door rudely blocked his vision.

_Tease_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forever and Always<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been five years, but the nightmares haven't ceased.<p>

Wally woke with a start, his heart thudding in his chest with the sounds of his fists hitting the Bioship's dashboard, his body covered in cold sweat… cold like the ice on that tundra..

The zeta-radiation was just a lie.. it didn't prove she was alive.. Artemis dead.. gone.. forever…

But then an arm reached across his shaking chest, and a hand softly turned his head until he was gazing into those grey eyes he once thought he had lost forever…

"That nightmare again?" a husky voice asked.

Wally could only swallow and nod.

"But I'm here, Wally." Artemis shifted and rested her head on his shoulder.

Wally inhaled raggedly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Forever?" he murmured into her hair as his arms wrapped underneath and around her.

"Forever and always."


	7. Selcouth Serenade

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._  
><em>Song: "Take It From Me" – The Weepies<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selcouth Serenade<strong>_  
><em>Happy Birthday Gwen aka Brella aka Satellites on Parade!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>What can I compare you to, a favorite pair of shoes?<br>Maybe my bright red boots if they had wings  
>Funny how we animate colorful objects saved<br>Funny how it's hard to take a love with no sting…"_

Wally halted in his tracks outside the bathroom door and allowed his mouth to comically drop open. Either he had somehow been struck with powerful hallucinations on his way back from his canceled university class, or Artemis was singing in the shower.

He had never heard her sing before—heck, he didn't even know Artemis _could_ sing, but he realized he had been plainly deaf, for her voice was hypnotizing in a raw and seductive sense. Never in their five years of dating had she ever ventured into the land of song, and Wally couldn't grasp the concept of why she kept this talent a secret. The bathroom tiles created echoes that smoothed the husky edge from her voice, leaving behind a roll of deep velvet wrapped snugly around each word of the song.

"_What can I compare you to, a window the sun shines through?  
>Maybe the silver moon, a smile rising<br>The magic of the fading day, satellites on parade  
>A toast to the plans we've made to live like kings…"<em>

Wally managed to set his jaw back and regained the ability to breathe again. He slid slowly against the wall next to the closed door and tilted his head towards the rising and swirling notes of Artemis's voice. Moments like these were why he loved her so much. Even after five years, she still surprised him; kept him on his toes; had his heart spontaneously dancing through sparks on a regular basis. There were some aspects about her that were comfortably predictable—like how she liked to fall asleep facing him, but somehow woke up in the other direction—but then jewels like her melodious voice would sift through the earth and his blood would quicken with desire.

"_I lose my breath despite the air  
>When the rain falls down I give in to despair<br>Pink magnolia in winter she doesn't care  
>if you don't show up to have another cup…"<em>

Wally suppressed a chuckle as Artemis's voice noticeably cracked at the end of the last verse. He then heard her laugh and mumble something about "sounding like Dick back in the day", and a grin spread across his face. That was another plus-one to the infinite reasons of why he adored her—she made mistakes, but she simply brushed them off by laughing and standing straighter. He imagined it was a trait she gathered necessary for her survival during her childhood, but her inability to hide away both intimidated and inspired him. She was a battling ram inside a mountain of fire; she was…his spitfire.

He would fist-bump Nelson if he were still here.

"_What can I compare you to, when everything looks like you?  
>I get a bit confused with every Spring<br>Flowers that bloom your eyes, hummingbirds side by side  
>My heart won't stay entirely in this rib caging…"<em>

Wally's thoughts fell silent. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply bask in blissful anoesis—a needed oasis from the chaotic college life; a Jacuzzi of warmth on a paradise cruise-ship; a dreamless sleep among lavender lullabies…

"_But come on take it, come on take it, take it from me  
>But come on take it, come on take it, take it from me<br>We've got a good life…"_

As Artemis's voice finally faded away, there came the sudden noise of the tap shutting off, and metal against metal as the shower curtain sprung aside. Wally's eyes popped open as he woke from his reverie. There was only one reason why Artemis chose to sing in the shower that morning: she had assumed Wally was still stuck in class, and was not privy to the sudden change of mind by the professor. He feared if she were to discover her shower serenades were not as clandestine as she presumed, she may stop singing… and Wally didn't want her to _ever_ stop singing.

He quickly scrambled off the floor and returned to the living room. There, he quietly grabbed his backpack, slipped on his shoes, and absconded out the door.

_**Five Years Later…**_

Wally dipped Artemis to the ground, and she laughed as her white veil tumbled off her hair. He grinned, and pulled her back up, hands tightening around the ivory silk on her waist, and twirled her until the mermaid-pleats of her dress fluttered through the air with all their glittering elegance.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed until only a lavender spotlight illuminated the two on the dance floor, and a familiar song from long ago floated through.

_What can I compare you to, a favorite pair of shoes?  
>Maybe my bright red boots if they had wings…<em>

Artemis's mouth opened slightly, and she tilted her head inquisitively at Wally. He grinned down at her, and pulled her closer until his lips tickled her cheek as he began humming into her ear.

"_But come on take it, come on take it, take it from me…"_

He pulled away and gazed into Artemis's eyes, where a spark of realization suddenly danced alive inside those dark orbs.

"_We've got a good life_," she finally sang back, before catching his lips in hers and bringing her hand to the back of his neck, where a diamond ring shone like a satellite on parade, winking through the magic of the fading day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alt Crack Ending Because I Don't Know…<strong>_

He scrambled off the floor and looked right and left. An idea struck him, and he dashed away mere seconds before Artemis opened the door and walked out in her robe, humming along as she dried her hair. She paused and frowned as she heard a noise, and warily walked down the hall towards the source.

She noticed a sliver of honey-colored light peeking through the closed door of the second bathroom and, working only on instinct and adrenaline without an inkling of reasoning, barged through the door with a yell.

Her sudden entrance nearly caused Wally to jolt off the toilet in all his pant-less glory.

"GOOD GOD, DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF TAKING A VERY IMPORTANT AND LIFE-CHANGING SH—"

Artemis snorted and nearly doubled over with laughter before backing away and closing the door behind her.

Once she left, Wally released a relieved sigh and dangled his arms loosely at his sides. His secret was still locked safely in his rib caging, and despite the lyrics to Artemis's song, he didn't want it to be taken away from him… not yet at least.

…And then he was left wondering if his current situation was the cleverest solution he could have come up with…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haaaa.. I'm not entirely sure what goes on in my brain half the time. Anyway, Gwen, I hope you enjoyed this little mish-mash of word vomit. I hope your birthday is absolutely fantastic, because you definitely deserve it :)

Thanks for reading!


	8. Lucky Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Stars<strong>_

Where I just really wanted to hear Wally and Artemis banter again. This takes place in S1 after Bereft but before Failsafe.

* * *

><p>Wally scowled. While he concluded himself to be an extremely lucky young man, he knew his stars just weren't in the right position that evening when he got assigned patrol with the one team member he didn't want to get assigned patrol with, <em>ever<em>: Artemis. He crumpled up the wrapper of his granola bar as loudly as he could before swinging it into the trashcan. However, it seemed the universe was really toying him mercilessly that evening because his perfect shot record vomited all over itself and he missed.

"Wow, good thing you're not an archer."

If hell had a soundtrack it was probably sung in that voice. He turned and saw Artemis standing exactly like her sarcastic tone—one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"And good thing you're not a comedian." He stooped down to pick up the wrapper and flung it into the bin.

Artemis snorted, but didn't reply. They walked to the zeta-tubes in silence, and she stepped aside and imitated a bow.

"Boys first," she said with a grin.

Wally gasped in faux surprise. "Why, aren't you a gentle-lady!" He stepped into the zeta-tube, and continued. "But we both know sarcasm when we hear it!" The tube echoed with his laughter as yellow light filled the area.

He stepped into the cool night of Star City and breathed in the delicious scent of urban trash and car exhaust. It smelled like ruined despair and was a perfect compliment to his emotions.

Behind him the abandoned phone booth's door pushed open with a dry squeak and he quickly stepped aside for Her Majesty the Ice Jerk.

"So what's the dealio?" he asked as he followed her up the ladder on the side of the building. "The Arrows are on vacation, or something?"

"You really don't pay attention to Red Tornado, do you?" Artemis answered from above. "They're helping Batman in Gotham. Something about a Joker-Rogues-showdown thing."

Wally huffed. That sounded a lot more fun than being stuck with Artemissy Prissy here. What did he ever do to the universe to deserve this? Did he not save enough cats from trees? Was that it? This is all about _cats?_

He reached the ledge of the building's roof and pulled himself over. The first thing his eyes landed on was the glare of a thousand suns from Artemis.

"I know what you're thinking," she said immediately. "That being stuck with me is the end of the world. Well guess what," she continued before he could agree, "deal with it. I'm not here to stroke your ego; I'm here to keep Star City safe."

Wally was almost impressed. For someone who despised him, she sure could read him well. And, despite everything, he agreed with her. Although, would it _kill_ her to be nice to him once in a while?

He shrugged and looked away from her face, as if to say, whatever, fine, got it. Looking moderately satisfied, Artemis turned around and continued walking across the rooftop.

"We'll go to the building over there," she pointed. "It has the best view and radio reception."

Wally followed her finger and saw a high-rise a few blocks away. He looked back at Artemis standing at the edge of the building and saw her reach for her cable-arrow. Not the stylish way to travel, if he could have a say in it.

He ran over and picked her up like he did in Bialya, and before she could shriek a demon-cry, he took off, running down the side of the building and zooming past streetlights and parked cars. When he arrived at their location, he contemplated scaling up the side of the building Uncle-Barry-style, but concluded the added weight would just not end well. Thankfully, the door to the stairwell was open, and he rushed through a blur of fluorescent lights to finally arrive on the roof. And all that was accomplished in just a few seconds. What a way to travel!

He gently lowered Artemis down and quickly stepped away. She was looking a bit green—and he didn't mean just her uniform—as well as positively evil-dragon-like.

"Well, it _was_ the quickest way to get here," Wally pointed out.

Artemis slowly inhaled and exhaled a few times, and finally stood up straight. "Next time," she answered with a jab of her bow towards him, "give me a warning." She walked to the edge and retrieved her binoculars.

"Like I did in Bialya?" Wally asked, joining her.

Artemis put down her binoculars and turned to him with a frown. "No. You didn't give me a warning then _either_."

Wally pursed his lips. Oh, apparently he didn't. Oops?

"And _don't_," Artemis hissed, "even _think_ about bringing up the ninja boyfriend thing. _Ever_."

"Why?" he goaded her. "It's okay, you can tell me. I get that a lot of girls want me as their boyfriend and whatnot."

In response Artemis shoved her police radio into Wally's chest, nearly knocking the air out of him. "Just shut-up and try to be useful."

"Why is it that my humor is never appreciated," he mumbled quietly as he turned the radio on.

"Um, because there's nothing to appreciate," Artemis replied, looking back into her binoculars.

Damn. Maybe he didn't have an indoor voice after all. Mom was right all along…

"You're just uneducated in the ways of the finer arts," he retorted.

Artemis almost laughed. "No, _you_ just haven't practiced enough."

"Hey, I'll have you know I was voted 'Most Hilarious' in my class last year."

"They probably just looked at a photograph of you."

"Nah, that was for 'Most Handsome'. You're getting your entries wrong, Arty."

There was a crackle from the radio and both teenagers quieted to listen to the report. Unfortunately it was just a confirmation of a domestic dispute that was already settled by officers in the area.

Wally yawned. He was hoping for some action—anything really to distract him from being so close to Tarty Arty.

Then with uncanny coincidence, Artemis turned and walked to the other end of the rooftop, and continued scanning with his binoculars there. Wally remained seated and listened to a conversation between two cops regarding how to brew the best coffee. He flipped to another channel and sighed. He opened one of his snack compartments and took out a chocolate bar.

"Dementors!" he whispered to himself. "Oh no! Better eat chocolate!"

"Dork."

Wally jumped and nearly dropped the bar down the side of the building. "Yeesh!" he cried. "Next time a warning please before you give me a heart attack!"

This time Artemis actually laughed. "So the tables turn."

Wally sniffed the air in contempt. "Hey, regardless of heart-attacks given, at least _my_ surprises get us away from bad guys." He unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke a piece off, surprising both himself and Artemis as he handed it to her.

"Uh, thanks," Artemis said as she took it.

"I heard chocolate soothes angry souls," Wally whispered, before shoving the rest of the bar in his mouth all at once.

Artemis glanced over and quickly looked away with a grimace. She crossed her arms and leaned into the railing to observe the glittering city below.

Wally continued chewing and looked up at his patrol partner, wondering what had come over him to sacrifice such a delicious morsel of chocolate. May it go in peace.

"Is Star City usually this boring?" he asked.

"Nope, just when you're here."

"Are you kidding? I must put the 'star' in Star City!"

Artemis turned around and simply stared at him.

He smiled back. "Take a picture. It lasts longer."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you _ever_ get tired of using the same clichéd lines over and over?"

"And why should I? They always get me the ladies."

"Right! Like that's going well with M'gann!"

"Oh, I know her and Supey have a thing going on."

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Really. Could've fooled me."

"Naaahhh," Wally scoffed. "I'm just teasing her. Besides, I like—" He caught himself and quickly swallowed the rest of the sentence.

But Artemis was genuinely curious and pressed on. "Besides, you like…_what?_"

For a second Wally's mind couldn't catch up with his mouth, and he couldn't think of a snappy comeback. Someone else? No, anything but the actual truth! She'll make like a crowbar and pry too much. Cats? No, not the darn cats that landed him in this bad karma situation in the first place. Potatoes? Wait, what?

Fortunately, it was the police radio between them that broke the silence.

"_Bank robbery on 5__th__ and Broadway. Suspects are armed and considered dangerous. Last seen escaping in a black van heading north_."

Wally jumped up excitedly. Thank you, bank robbers! He pocketed the police radio and turned to Artemis with outstretched arms. She sighed, but collapsed her bow, and allowed him to scoop her up.

"See, I learn," he said, looking down at her. He noticed for the first time just how long her eyelashes were.

"Yes, yes, good puppy," Artemis replied. "Now, mush!"

Wally stuck out his tongue to imitate happy panting and took off.

Okay, maybe this wasn't the universe getting back at him for not saving enough distressed felines stuck in trees. Maybe the universe wasn't even taking revenge. Maybe, just maybe, his stars knew exactly what they were doing…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

A/N: Pretty much inspired by the last lines in Marvel's Captain America movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Till Death Do Us Part<strong>

Wally finally returns post-Endgame, but 70 years later.

* * *

><p>Wally had his marriage proposal to Artemis rehearsed perfectly in his head.<p>

It would, of course, be spontaneous, like their first kiss. He wasn't going to go around planning some wild and intricate event featuring a basketball game or a mob of dancers; that just wasn't their style. He would do it when the time felt right—maybe after a mission again. He'll get down on one knee, and by then Artemis would know what was happening, but he wouldn't ask her, not yet anyway. First, he'd launch into a speech, and it would be a speech to trump all proposal speeches of the past. He'll make her laugh, he'll make her cry, and when he would finally pop the question and slip on the ring, he'll make her his wife for the rest of eternity.

It was the only thought swirling through the darkness, and it was his first thought when he finally woke.

When he was ten, he had his appendix surgically removed. He remembered the anesthesiologist telling him that things were going to be a little funny now because the medicine's gone in, but he thought how weird that was because he couldn't feel a thing. Then the next thing he knew, a nurse was waking him up in a different hospital bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but there he was, trying to pry himself from the strangest groggy feeling while desperately remembering what had happened.

Wally felt like he was repeating that same experience when his mind began registering his surroundings. He first heard the strange duet of hums and whirls to his left, and then somewhere the bubbly sounds of electronic tapping. He inhaled and breathed in the rubbery clean scent of a hospital. Wally frowned. That's odd.

He finally opened his eyes and blinked several times before the view of Conner sitting across from him reading from a holographic screen came into focus. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a dry cough.

Conner looked up, and the glowing screen minimized away. "You're awake," he said. He stood up and handed Wally some water.

Wally took the cup but his eyes stayed on his teammate's face while the water washed down his parched throat. The Kryptonian seemed different: sad, almost, with no sign of relief anywhere.

"What happened?" Wally asked. "Why am I here?"

Conner's expression didn't change. "Do you remember the Reach's drones? The ones that tried to disrupt Earth's magnetic field?"

Wally inhaled and looked away, concentrating hard. "Vaguely…" he finally answered.

"Well the Team stopped them," Conner continued, "but you—" he paused "—you, uh, disappeared. The League just found you a few days ago."

Disappeared? Wally frowned. He leaned his head back down and closed his eyes. He remembered running… running through a magnetic storm, with Barry and Bart by his side… but they were faster than him, and with each painful spark from the storm, he felt something pulling him away from the world. Finally, he recalled telling Barry to let them know… to let his parents and—

He opened his eyes propped himself up with his elbows. "Where's Artemis?"

"Um…" Conner scratched the back of his neck and searched carefully for words. "She's… not here. Look, Wally, I have… a lot of things to explain to you, and it might take a while for you to understand—"

"Understand what?" Wally frowned and his breathing quickened. He took in Conner's mysterious words, as well as his crestfallen expression, and he suddenly felt suffocated. "Conner, what's going on? Where's Artemis?" he repeated.

"I'll explain everything," Conner repeated slowly. "Wally, just—"

Wally didn't let him finish. Something didn't feel right. Conner was never someone to dance around the truth, and seeing him trying to pick at the topic of Artemis made his stomach churn into his heart. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and fumbled with the IV needles, and within a second he was half-stumbling, half-racing out the door. He heard Conner call out to him, but kept running. He crashed into a hospital cart, staggered upright amid confused yelling, and continued towards the exit. He burst through the front doors and kept going, unsure of what exactly he needed to be running towards. All he knew was something had happened to Artemis and he needed to save her.

Suddenly a large intersection came into view and he skidded to a stop right before a rush of cars whirled by. To his surprise, they were all driverless, with every occupant busy drinking coffee or scanning holographic screens identical to the one Conner had. Eyes wide, he turned around and was shoved aside by a glowering teenager wearing an abundance of glistening metal. She adjusted her glasses and snickered at him. Wally turned again and his eyes soared upwards towards silver skyscrapers with gardens sprawling from patios and rooftops. A rain of sparks caught his attention and he saw two floating drones repairing a holographic display board.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around to find Conner staring apologetically at him.

"There's not going to be an easy way to say this," Conner explained in the gentlest tone he could manage, "but, um… it's 2086. Wally, you've been gone for 70 years."

The world seemed to spin around him and Wally felt his legs weaken. He stumbled but Conner grabbed his elbow.

"I'm sorry," said the Kryptonian.

Wally ran his fingers through his hair and a ragged sigh escaped. "It's just..." his words trailed off and he pulled something from his pocket. It was an engagement ring. "I had a date."

* * *

><p>Wally saved visiting her for last.<p>

He first sat with Bart in his hospital bed as the wizened man joked about still being the best looking speedster.

"I'd tell you how I built that time-traveling machine," said Bart morosely, "but they've since outlawed time—" A fit of coughs engulfed his last word, and he couldn't finish.

Wally took his cousin's hand and squeezed it. "It's okay."

He went to the memorials next. It was filled with holographic statues of each deceased, much like the memorial Mount Justice once held. He knelt at the foot of his parents' images and shut his eyes. There were a million things he wanted to say but nothing came out. Above all else, he regretted that they died not knowing their only son was alive. Next to them were Barry and Iris, as well as Jay and Joan Garrick. He touched their headstones, and left them flowers and unfinished sentences.

And then he visited all his friends: Roy, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel, Dick… Each of them silently stared past Wally as he stood with his hands in his pockets. _Beloved hero… teammate… friend… daughter… son… father… mother… leader…_ Wally managed a small grin. Dick must have been one hell of an amazing father. _I'm just sorry I wasn't there to be their godfather like we had always joked…_

He turned around, and there was Artemis. She was clad in her orange and black Tigress uniform, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and she stood with one hand on her hip and the other holding a crossbow. Her lips almost formed a smile, and her eyes were a shimmering grey. She stood motionless as Wally walked up to her.

He would never be able to fathom a more beautiful woman, not even if he became a poet of colors or a painter of words. He could stare into her eyes for the rest of his life, and it would feel like a voyage through a billion stars. One caress of her skin and he could fly; one kiss from her lips and his heart would turn into a galaxy of burning suns.

He had wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her—build a home, raise a family, grow old together…He wanted to close his eyes each night with her in his arms, and open them each morning to her love. He wanted to never stop hearing her laughter and jokes, and that husky voice call out his name. And above all else he wanted her to be happy—wanted _them_ to be happy, together, forever, _till death do us part._

With tears sliding down his face, Wally dropped to one knee and opened the small velvet box in his hand. Then, his voice cracking with emotion, he started the speech he should have given 70 years ago:

"Hey Babe," he began, "you probably figured this was coming. It is, after all, your fault for making me fall so much in love with you. Ever since the first time we met, I knew—" his face contorted with emotion and he inhaled a broken breath "—I _knew_…" He squeezed his eyes shut and both hands dropped to the ground as his shoulders shook.

He couldn't go on. His tears were coming in waves of anguish he never experienced before—loud sobs that released all the sadness and shock from the past few days. He wrapped his arms tightly around Artemis's headstone as his tears rolled down the marble inscription of her name. Despite his speed, he was never on time, and now he knew he was always going to be too late.

_In one smooth motion, Wally scooped Artemis into his arms. _

"_I should have done this a _long_ time ago," he said, smiling. _

_Artemis smiled back. Her eyes glowed, and she moved her lips closer to his. "No kidding."_

* * *

><p>T_T<p>

A/N: I know it would've made more sense to put Wally at some League headquarters but Wally exploding out of the Watchtower just didn't seem to have the right effect… Also, I like to think every major city has memorials for fallen heroes, even if they aren't physically buried there. It also made for a simpler story, so yep. Lastly, I couldn't find a way to fit M'gann in, but she's alive. I was planning on her being back on Mars, which would explain a bit of Conner's moroseness.


End file.
